What Are You Waiting For?
by gooseberrie
Summary: "It is completely obvious to anyone who cares to take a second look. They are perfect for each other. But she's holding back, and he doesn't know why." Sirius/Marlene. Marauders Era, for a prompt at HPFC.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise! The lyrics below (in italics) belong to Neon Trees and not me. :)

A/N: This was written for **slytherinprincess02's **'Glee Songs Challenge' over at HPFC. I had to do what I could with the lyrics to _Animal _by Neon Trees.

Enjoy, and please review! x

* * *

><p><em>Oh oh,<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh,<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<em>

_Oh oh,  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh,  
>What are you waiting for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

**- x – **

It is completely obvious to anyone who cares to take a second look. They are _perfect _for each other – even Peter has picked up on it. But she just walks past him, whenever he tries to talk to her. Ignoring him, like he is less important than the tiny second-year Hufflepuff who he nearly squashed when he was running after her. Tonight, though, he will do it, he'll _make _her listen to him. If there's one thing he's good at, it's getting his own way.

...

Of course she likes him, how could she not? He's Sirius _bloody _Black, for God's sake! Everyone is telling her that she should go for it, say yes for once. They don't understand. Haven't they seen what he's like? The minute he gets a girl, he's off after another one. She's watched almost all the girls in her year as they sob over him; now he expects her to just forget all that and let him break her, just like he broke them?

...

He waits under the Invisibility Cloak, as the common room empties. He knows that she'll be staying up to do homework, Lily told him. He's lucky that she finally agreed to go out with Prongs, really. She's _very _clever at this sort of thing. There are only a couple of people left now – and then he sees her over in the corner, her long, shining hair hiding her face.

'We should get to bed, Mary.' says Lily pointedly. Her blonde friend quickly agrees, and he half-smiles as they pass him, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. It's stupid that he gets this worked up over a _girl, _but there's something about her that he can't explain. Something that makes her different.

...

'Marlene,'

His voice speaks behind her, and she nearly spills her ink all over her essay. She braces herself, and then turns around, speaking in her coldest voice.

'What do _you _want?'

He sits down beside her on the couch, without answering.

'Marlie, could you please just _listen _to me? For once?'

'Why, Black? I'm not going out with you and that's _final.' _

He stares at her in silence for a few seconds, before he opens his mouth. The words that come out of it are so unexpected that she forgets everything.

'I love you, Marlene McKinnon. And it's not bloody well _fair _because you never listen and you ignore me and pretend that you don't see. I'm doing all I can and it's _never enough!'_

He's looking at her and he's looking at her and he's looking at her. She wishes he would stop, because she's not sure how much longer she can resist those eyes. She snaps her textbook shut, a lot harder than necessary, trying not to hear his heavy breathing beside her.

'I'm going to bed. Goodnight.'

She can't stop the shake in her voice, even though she's not looking at him. Before she's taken two steps, he is talking again, his voice rising dangerously.

'That's all? _That's all? _I say I love you and you tell me you're going to sleep?'

...

He can't believe it. He has spilled everything, told her exactly what he's feeling and she's _still _brushing him off.

'Do you honestly expect me to believe that if I went out with you, you wouldn't even cheat on me _once? _I know what you're like, okay? The charm's not going to work on me!' she exclaims. It seems like she's been wanting to say this for a long time.

_So that's what it is. _She thinks he can't be faithful to her. He can't blame her, he supposes – it's not exactly as if he's set the best example with all those other girls he's dated. But he has to have her. He's not going to give up yet.

...

And then suddenly he is off the couch and walking towards her and his arms are around her and then –

He's kissing her. Kissing her kissing her kissing her like she's never been kissed before. She closes her eyes and relaxes into his arms because, honestly, what's she supposed to do? But then she remembers who this _is, _and she pulls away quickly.

'Sirius – I – I can't –'

His eyes have flown open and he's looking at her again, with that stare that makes her want to kiss him again, and his voice is full of hope.

'Please, Marlie. Just... try it. I promise I won't hurt you, ever. I love you.'

...

She gives him a tiny, tiny little smile. He can barely see it, but it's there.

'I... I kind of like you too.'

'You kind of like me? Kind of?'

And finally, finally, she gives in. Now she's kissing him kissing him kissing him and she's not like any other girl he's ever kissed.

'Well, _that _took long enough!'

They break apart to see Lily standing at the foot of the girls' staircase. Clearly, she has heard everything. Marlene goes red, but all he does is laugh - it doesn't seem like he can do anything else. He can't ever remember feeling this happy.

**- x - **


End file.
